Roxel X Soku: Hearts
by Alone With My Darkness
Summary: Roxel and Soku fanfic. It's like Kingdom Hearts High meets the actual games. Will be filled with fluff and awww moments. I don't know how to describe stuff well... So read to find out more! Rated M because I'm super cautious like that.
1. Chapter 1

_My apologies if this sounds weird, grammar is bad, and no indents. The tab button on my laptop broke, and now I can't indent. This is my first story on here too. So while I would love criticism, please don't be snide. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be having a huge hot tub party with most of the members of Organization 13._

Hearts  
Chapter 1: Prologue

I remember the day we met like it was yesterday. We were at our parents work; they got called into Twilight Town. That's how it works when you travel across worlds for your work. I remember my mom and my uncle were watching us while my dad and my aunt were slaying a couple of heartless as the nobodies trailed behind like a cross between a zombie and a slinky. He was seven, same as I was. Our parents go way back, we were practically family. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, our parents are all guys. Don't ask why ok, because we still don't get it either.

Now where was I? Oh right, well he was just standing there next to his dad, and I stood right next to my mom and clung to his over-sized, baggy shorts. I glanced over, and we were looking right at each other.

Roxel's (then short) hair is just like his mom Roxas in the front, with blonde locks that sweep up to the right side of his head, while the back has his dad Axel's bright red. He was in light brown cargo pants, a black and red tee with a Shadow head and flames on the sleeves, and a black zip up hoodie with silver strings. With black combat boots with red laces, an X shaped charm on a thick silver chain, and some checkered wristbands; I couldn't help but think he looked cute.

My (also then short) hair has my dad Riku's silver bangs and my hair is edged in that same silver, while the spiked shape and brunette hair I had inherited from my mom Sora. I was in a blue skirt and black shorts, a blue and white tee of tears spilling out of a giant white heart and a black short sleeved zip up hoodie, and a pair of yellow converses. My dad gave me a black silk scarf with a silver crown that I always display proudly around my neck, and I've worn it since I got it for my fifth birthday.

I blushed, and went back to hiding behind my mom's leg. But then my dad and aunt needed back-up, and we were told to stay there and get to know each other. We were both shy at first, but then his dad's personality kicked in. "Hi I'm Roxel, what's your name!"

"S-Soku. N-Nice to meet you Roxel."

"Soku, that's a really pretty name." At that point I probably turned bright red because of how much I was blushing. But it got even more embarrassing by what he said next. "Are you ok Soku. You look like you've got a fever, and your head feels really hot. Hey Mom and Dad, can I got take Soku to get some sea salt ice cream?!"

"Sure honey! There's some munny in my wallet, but only take enough for the two ice creams. Be safe and yell if you run into any heartless or nobodies. "

"Ok, Mom! Come on Soku let's go get some ice cream!" He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shop that sells the sea salt ice cream and asked the man for two. When he had the ice creams in his hand, he then grabbed my hand once more. We arrived at the train station mere minutes later. "Are you scared of heights?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

"I know the best place to eat ice cream here in Twilight Town, but you have to trust me, and don't let go of my hand." We ran inside, and opened the door to the stairs. We ran up all fifteen sets of stairs. At the top Roxel helped me drape my legs over the edge of the giant clock tower. "Do you know why the sun sets red? It's because light comes in a lot of colors, and red is the color that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked you, know it all." I tried to stand up then, but my heel slipped on the edge I started to fall. I was in shock and all I could do was gasp and close my eyes. But it didn't feel like I was falling anymore. I looked up to see Roxel trying as hard as he could to keep me aloft by clutching my hood. It took a few minutes, but I was safe and sound on the roof of the clock tower.

"Are you ok Soku?!"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"What happen? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. It didn't even scare me. Oh, Roxel! You hurt your arm when you were helping me up!" His frail forearm had a red gash the entire width of his arm, and blood trickled from the wound.

"What are you doing Soku?"

"I'm cleaning out the wound, silly. Now hold still, it may sting." I licked his wound clean. Then I took the scarf off my neck and gently wrapped the gash. He only grimaced once.

When we got back to the square, our parents took one look at us and started doing the typical parental thing when their children come back from a trip to get ice cream limping: flipping out. You know what I mean right? 'Are you ok?' 'Did you get hurt?' 'Break any bones?' 'Did you run into heartless? 'Did you run into nobodies?' 'Did you run into any nightmares?' 'Did an old man with yellow eyes, silver hair, and black clothes try to control you?' That sort of thing. I had scraped both of my legs completely getting back up on the roof, and Roxel (in addition to his forearm gash) had scraped everywhere else on his arms and a small spot on his forehead. We told our parents about my nice little tumble of the roof. Needless to say, our parents scolded is for a whole five minutes before breaking down crying and just whispering 'We're just glad you're safe sweetie.'

I hadn't seen Roxel since that day, at least, until I was a sophomore at Destiny Islands High.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's about a week after the first post, but I have been fighting a cold and have to catch up with work from when I missed school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all the chapters to come. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did I would be at the movies with Ventus and Roxas right now._

Chapter 2: Hi Again

When I was fifteen I was starting my first day as the the second lowest on the high school food chain, sophomore. Whenever I saw a disoriented freshman, I helped out as best as I could. I had to go to Ms. Larxene's class in room 135 for Seminar. We had to introduce ourselves to each other.

I was wearing my usual black bike shorts under my light blue miniskirt, a white zip up vest over my favorite black tank top with an ornate silver key on it paired with my yellow converses and my crown scarf around my neck, and my hair had grown long and ended in a tip at the middle of my back, reaching my hips. I thought I was ready for anything, at least until Roxel showed up late to introductions.

Roxel had grown to be about six inches taller than me. He wore green jeans with a skull on the right knee, his black combat boots with red laces, a thick silver chain with an X charm on it, and a black fingerless glove on his right hand. His left hand sported a black and white checkered ring on his middle finger that matched his wristband. He wore a plain black t-shirt under his zip up hoodie, which ended at the base of his ribs. The midsection was yellow, trimmed with red, and had a large band of black and white checkers streaming horizontally in the middle. The sleeves reached to about the middle of his palm, and were all black. He looked hot, and not just because of the running he did to get there.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Take your seat next to the girl with brown and silver hair. Over in the left corner, by the window."

I couldn't believe it! Roxel was going to sit next to me! I nearly jumped out of my seat at the good news. He turned to face me, then walk to the seat next to me. He plopped down and kicked up his heels on the table top. He glanced over at me when I made my introduction, and a twinkle of mischief lit his eyes. He stood, made is introduction, and once again glanced over at me. As he sat back down next to me, I could smell Twilight Town and the sea salt ice cream he was harboring.

"Hi, the names Roxel. What's yours?"

"Soku. Nice to meet you, Roxel."

"We've met before. Don't you remember? I believe you fell off the clock tower, and I saved your life."

"Yep. Just testing you. And don't you remember it was your idea to go up on the clock tower to eat ice cream in the first place."

"Speaking of ice cream, I have sea salt ice cream for lunch."

"Lucky. Will you give me some?"

"Nope, I'm not sharing any. This is special ice cream you can only get back in Twilight Town. I won't just give this away."

"Come on Roxel! Hand it over already!"

"Stop that, or you'll disrupt the ice magic on it... Like that."

"Sorry! I'll see what I can do." I tried my best to create a thick frost over the two ice cream bars. "Sorry if it isn't as strong as it was before, but my specialty is antigravity magic."

"In case you fall off of a roof again?"

"Sorta. I like the adrenaline rush of jumping off roofs, so I just use the magic so I don't break all my bones. How's being a total pyro going?"

"Pretty good, I don't even need a lighter. I usually just make my own fire."

"Nice. So how are Axel and Roxas?"

"Same as always. How are Sora and Riku?"

"Same old parents. How has your training been going?"

"I'll show you later, if you want to spar."

"Cool, I've been lacking a good sparring partner lately! Lets meet at the beach at three, and bring some candles."

"Sounds great, just let me tell my parents I'll be a little late today."

"Same here. Don't forget!"

"Alright, alright, I won't forget!"

We spent the rest of class doodling on our notebooks. As it turned out, we had a lot of classes together. We had the same gym, art, Spanish, and lit classes. It was great having him there, especially in gym. He was the only one who could match me blow for blow. Then the final bell rung. I said a short goodbye to my friends, and walked out with Roxel. "Do you have the candles with you?"

"Course I do, though I still don't know what for."

"Before we spar, I want to show you my antigravity magic. Can I use two of those candles?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Roxel!" I ran up to the top of a cliff. At the top I placed the two candles on either side of me, and lit them. Then I summoned my antigravity magic in the form of wings. I leaped off the cliff edge. As I started my decent, I pulled the fire from the candles with me and wrapped it around the wings. Roxel stood there stunned as I plummeted toward the sand and drifted into his arms.

"That was amazing! When did you learn to do that!"

"About a month after I fell of the clock tower. I don't need the fire, but people can't see the wings without it. Besides, it earned me the title of the Destiny Phoenix."

"It's a well deserved title, I'd say."

"With the showing off over with, let's go to the cave and spar."

"Oh. So that's why you wanted candles."

"Yup, jut let me go get the candles off the cliff."

"Okay, hurry up though!"

When we reached the cave, I had Roxel light all the candles, and we lined the perimeter with the lit wax. When we were ready we summoned our keyblades.

"Woah, your keyblade is so cool. What's it called?"

"Mine's is called Phoenix Heart. What about yours?"

"This is Dragon Heart. It's weird how similar the names are."

"Yeah, no doubt."

Phoenix Heart has a diamond heart shaped handle with white angel wings, the chain is silver with a white half of a heart at the end, a shaft that looks like an S of silver flames, and at the end are ash gray feathers to form the blade.

Dragon Heart has an onyx heart shaped handle with black dragon wings, the chain is golden with a black half of a heart at the end, a shaft that looks like an S of golden flames, and at the end are ash gray scales to form the blade.

We started sparring, striking at each other, matching blow for blow. We were equally matched, and no one had the upper hand... Until I slipped on some loose sand, knocked Roxel on his back, and landed on him with our lips touching. I started to apologize when Roxel pulled me toward him and deepened the kiss.

_Mwahhahahahaha I leave you with a cliff hanger! I write this as much as I can, and I will try to update weekly, but we'll see how it goes. I will also post a short story on Valentines Day (seperate to this) so look for it. And thanks to TheAnnoyingVoice for the review! I greatly appreciate the time and effort you took to write a review, and I will implement any and all suggestions I deam helpful. I hope you all enjoyed this!_


End file.
